Harry And the Unmagical Talent Show
by Lumos Potter
Summary: Story about H&H and a talent show they're in...R


Disclaimer:I got this idea (not the story) from someone off of www.fanfiction.net I don't own Harry Potter and I give that credit to JK Rowling But I do own the Story! Harry And the UnMagical Talent Show It is 7th year of Hogwarts Harry and Cho had been going out for quite some time now. Also Hermione and Ron have been too. Well, Cho and Harry had a fight and decided to see other people. Now Dumbledore had decided to put on an unmagical Talent show. This would be like playing in a band or something like that. Harry and Hermione both decided to sing solo Ron was going to help his brother's(Fred and George) put on a (can't you guess) a joke act. Cho was the supervisor so she wasn't in it. Harry looking deeply into Hermione eye's sings and also glancing fiercly at Cho every once and a while Artist/Band: hoobastank title: running away Album: hoobastank i dont want you to give it all up and leave your own life collecting dust and i dont want you to fell sorry for me you never gave us a chance to be and i dont need you by my side to tell me everythings alright i just wanted you to tell me the truth you know i'd do that for you why are you running away cuz i did enough to show you that i was willing to give and sacrifice and i was the one was lifting you up when you thought your life had enough and i when i get close you turn away theres nothing i can do or say so now i need you to tell me the truth you know id do that for you why are you running away is it me is it you? nothing that i can do to make you change your mind is it me is it you? nothing that i can do is it a waste of time so why are you running away what is it i have to say to make you admit your afraid? why are you running away Then Hermione with tears in her eyes sings..  
  
And Hermione sings. Artist:Avril Lavigne Album:Let Go Title:Things I'll Never Say I'm talking out my hair I'm pulling at my clothes I'm trying to keep my cool I know it shows I'm staring at my feet My checks are turning red I'm searching for the words inside my head [Pre-Chorus] (Cause) I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah If I could say what I want to say I'd say what about you Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Yes, I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say It don't do me any good It's just a waste of time What use is it to you What's on my mind If ain't coming out We're not going anywhere So why can't I just tell you that I care (Cause) I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah If I could say what I want to say I'd say what about you Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Yes, I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say What's wrong with my tongue These words keep slipping away I stutter, I stumble off Like I've got nothing to say (Cause) I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect Cause I know you're worth it You're worth it Yeah Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say If I could say what I want to say I'd say what about you Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down On one knee Marry me today Yes, I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say These things I'll never say With somewhat amazement from the crowd and Ron she jumped off the stage and ran where ofcourse to the bathroom! She cried Her lites out she couldn't decide she loved Ron for 2 years now, but she also had that irritating voice in the back of her mind saying she wanted and needed Harry, but she ignored it. She talked to Moaning Murtle (I know that it isn't spelled right I couldn't remember the correct spelling) and decided to break-up with Ron to see what Harry was like... Do you like it I'll right more If you review http://launch.yahoo.com or www.vh1.com http://www.vh1.com and at their website at www.hoobastank.com http://www.hoobastank.com (Click media) and www.avril-lavigne.com (click on music then click your video or music stream) 


End file.
